shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky D. Connor
Sky D. Connor is a rookie pirate and captain of the Seeker Pirates. He currently hopes to defeat the Yonko Kaido for the death of his parents. Apperance Connor is a tall, seemingly slender, young man with short brown hair, with golden streaks running through it. He often wears a white suit with black shirt, accompanied by a white tie. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. Personality Connor is a cynical young man, having grown up without any real parents, though he has been known to smile from time to time or during his interactions with his crew. He has little sense of humour and often plays the role of the comically serious, or misses the point of a joke altogether. He is quick to rush to the defence of his friends and thinks of them as his family. Despite being a pirate himself he tends to take a more antagonistic role towards other pirate crews, making any attempts of negotiations or alliances difficult to impossible. He also has been noted to go out of his way to antagonise associates of the Yonko Kaido. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Connor has shown himself to be a competant hand to hand fighter, able to adapt and react to his opponents with ease, while also displaying a great degree of skill himself. Rokushiki Connor has been taught to use Rokushiki by a master who lived on his home island. He keeps a number of scrolls and books regarding Rokushiki in his personal collection. Connor has yet to master either Kami-e or Rokugan. Soru Connor has made frequent use of Soru to confuse his opponents and dodge attacks. Rankyaku Connor has used Rankyaku to effect in a number of his fighting strategies. He tends to favor using a Rankyaku almost imediately after employing a Soru. Geppo Connor has demonstrated a competant master of the Geppo, even when his legs are otherwise injured. He has also used Geppo while carrying Alice, who would later join his crew, though only in a limited capacity. Shigan Connor has a mastery of Shigan that far exceeds his years. He has shown the ability to used variations of Shigan within his arsenal of attacks. *'Shigan Shotto:' Connor projects the force of his Shigan over a distance in a manner similar to projected sword attack. *'Daburu Shigan:' Connor employs a Shigan with both his hands instead of just one. Tekkai Connor is competant in the use of Tekkai, however he prefers to rely on his agility and Soru to avoid an attack rather than take it head on. Agility Connor is quite fast, especially compared to normal humans, due to his training in Rokushiki. He is capable of dodging attacks fairly easily except against the strongest enemies. Endurance Connor has shown superhuman levels of endurance, powering through injuries that would have incapacitated or killed other people. He has been known to augment his endurance with the usage of Tekkai when he is unable to avoid an attack. Relationships History Character Design Major Battles Quotes *"When you've got nothing to lose, what holds someone back?" Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Rokushiki User Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Protagonists